


What the Thunder Wants?

by AdlanielRachel



Category: Avengers - Age of Ultron, Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Despicable, Final Decisions, Happy, Hatred, I am finally free!, I am never turning back again!, I choose what my heart desires, I made up my choice!, Love is Hate, M/M, No longer need you!, Quarell, Sad, Satisfaction, Selfish, Stubborn, Thunder Anger, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlanielRachel/pseuds/AdlanielRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument between Thor and Steve</p><p>.....Not every relationship is perfect.So, I try to make anew argument story between Steve and Thor......</p><p>Hit the kudos if you like.</p><p>Thanks a lot for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Thunder Wants?

It will come a day where everyone needs to make a choice. A choice which is sometimes rashly made and sometimes being made with conciseness. This is made out of conciousness and Thor will never turn back the clock for it again 

Steve paced in his private room as he waited for duties to claim his day but he is also paticularly waiting for one person whom he wanted to talk with, Thor, The God of Thunder. It's his choice this time. Steve could no longer take it anymore and he clearly knows that if he don't make the first step, he would suffer and his heart will crumble like paper being torn or burnt into pieces. Steve looked over the horizon as he gazed into the blue sky.

"Seriously, Thor. You keep me waiting for hours. What are you doing up there in Asgard? I swear to Odin's beard that if you don't come and discuss this, it's over!" Steve groaned as he slammed his fist on the rail of his bed.

Without Steve's knowing, Thor was already in the lab holding onto his hammer as he turned to Steve who was lying on the couch staring up blankly. 

"Steve, you........"  
Before Thor could finish his words, a slapped was placed on his face.

"What was that, Steve?" Thor screamed as the sky rumbled with thunder signalling his anger which was raging.

"You ignore me. You didn't come and seek for me when you are free. You shut yourself away from me completely didn't you?!" Steve shouted angrily as his eyes staring straight into the God of Thunder.

"Steve, How many times I have told you, I never had any free time. My free times are time I had to be in Asgard. What were you thinking? I thought we talked about this?" Thor said as he watched his lover who was angry.

"Busy busy busy? It's always you who are busy aren't you? I am also busy but have I ever leave you alone for that long?" Steve shouted angrily pacing away from Thor who was now in raging fire, that he could burn the whole SHIELD company down if he had to.

"We are completely different. There are duties I have that you don't. Why won't you understand, Steve?" Thor shouted as he placed his hammer down on the table so that he won't accidentally throw it to his lover.

"That is why I never understand. It's always you who are busy. I am a busy. I have duties. But have I ever mistreat you? I have always been there for you!" Steve shouted as his voice boomed through the rooms. 

"Been there for me?! You Migardians think you know a lot about us? You don't! You know nothing! You see, it's always about you! About being you busy and all! What about me! Steve, stop being this selfish and get yourself out of that hard head shell of yours!" Thor screamed angrily his voice booming through the room with thunder rumbling outside causing a few droplets of rain to fall from the sky.

"Is that what you want Thor? Am I that selfish to you? " Steve asked lowering his voice.

"Selfish! Yes that's what you live with Captain America. Everyone else might not know but being here with you for almost 5 years, I do! You are arrogant and selfish and I wanted to shut myself from you earlier. Do not say anything! I don't want to listen!" Thor said as he picked up his hammer, "Its over, Steve! It's am starting all my life over again without you!" 

Thor left Steve standing alone in the room as he took his hammer and went out of the room ready to return as he waited for Hemidell to bring him back to Asgard and in a glimpse of light, Thor had been taken back to Asgard. 

"My Lord, are you alright?" Hemidell asked as he watched Thor. 

"I am fine, Hemidell. Just call me Thor. Thanks. You did a great job." Thor said as he walked into his chambers. He placed his hammer down and opened the balcony. He stood there looking out into the horizon smiling on his own.

"Its great to be myself again. I don't want to have anything to do with the Migardians anymore." Thor sighed as he smile grabbing a glass of wine sipping it gently.

"I am starting a new life again and this is where I began the real me!" 

I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder and Odin's son. I protect my people and the nine realms. And to that oath I hold till my last breathe.

Long Live the All Father.


End file.
